When information processing devices such as personal computers (PCs) are used, a plurality of display regions (so-called windows) are generally displayed simultaneously on display screens of display devices or the like. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for displaying windows on a display screen so that the windows are superimposed sequentially with predetermined priorities.